Melvina
by AllyDayDream96
Summary: When Melvina March arrives at Hogwarts, she doesn't know how much that rude Draco Malfoy will change her life... This is my first story and I'm kinda nervous! :) Please review and tell me anything! xx
1. Chapter 1: New Life

1.

Melvina March had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in what was supposed to be her third year. Dumbledore knew about her special "situation" and that she wasn't around when her letter of acceptance had been sent when she was 11. So now, on the first day of term, she was standing in the entrance to the Great Hall, not really sure what she was going to do. She had been sorted into Gryffindor and everyone already had friends, so she stood on the outskirts of things. Just then, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entered the Hall. They had been deep in conversation, but just then Hermione noticed the lost look Melvina was wearing.

"Hello," Hermione said, smiling at her. "You're new, aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger. Want to sit with us?"

Melvina grinned at her. "Yes, please." She sat down with them and started eating. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wouldn't have to spend the day alone!

"So, why are you at Hogwarts in your third year?" Ron asked her, through a mouthful of bacon.

"Well… I can't really tell you. It's a secret between me and professor Dumbledore."

To empty the silence that had followed her answer she turned to Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked, even though she knew perfectly well who he was.

Harry nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry; it must be really annoying to have people always asking you. It's just…" she said, not knowing whether she should continue. "He killed my parents, too."

Harry looked up, and a wave of understanding passed between them.

"It's alright." He answered, smiling.

She smiled down, and looked down at her toast.

"Aren't you afraid of being terribly behind?" asked Hermione.

Melvina shook her head. "Not really. I didn't go to school these past few years, but that doesn't mean I haven't been studying."

Suddenly, Melvina's attention was caught by a blond boy with pale skin and grey eyes that was walking past the Gryffindor table. He had a pointed face and something about him planted curiosity inside Melvina's head.

"Who's that?" she inquired, nudging Hermione.

"Oh, that's just Draco Malfoy. He's in Slytherin."

Ron leaned towards them. "Total git really. Whole family's obsessed with being pure-blood. Thinks he's the best."

Malfoy saw them looking and came over, smirking.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" he asked, glaring at them. Then he saw Melvina.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her.

"Melvina March." She answered, holding her chin up. Who did he think he was?

He sneered. "Well, take my advice: you shouldn't be hanging around losers like Potter and Mudbloods like Granger."

Melvina gasped, her blue eyes wide. Calling someone a Mudblood was a serious insult. Something about Draco's smug expression made her mad, and she wasn't going to let him walk over her new friends.

"Listen here, Malfoy. I can decide by myself who I can be friends with, got it? Now clear off."

Still looking quite satisfied with himself, Maldoy walked out of the Great Hall.

When he was gone, Melvina rounded on Hermione.

"How can you just let him get away with it without saying anything? He's not allowed to speak to you like that!"

Hermione shrugged sadly.

"It's OK, I'm used to it. And anyway, with Malfoy it's always best to ignore him, or it only gets worse. Thanks for standing up for me, though." Hermione said, smiling at the end.

Melvina returned the smile, and from then on Hermione Granger became her friend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Library

2.

During the next few days, Melvina was sure that she had never met a boy who was ruder than Draco Malfoy. He would constantly bully and harass the others, and he was always going on about how rich his father was and bragging about everything. In some ways, Melvina pitied him: it was clear that Lucius Malfoy did not have enough time for the boy. She had to admit that Draco was a little attractive, but her curiosity towards him stopped there.

One day, Melvina was sitting next to Luna Lovegood at breakfast. Even though lots of people found her strange and called her "Loony Lovegood" behind her back, Melvina found her quite interesting and very kind. Today, Luna had convinced her to wear a necklace made out of Butterbeer corks to keep away the Nargles, creatures Luna was convinced existed. People stared at them, but Melvina didn't really mind. Luna didn't seem to care at all.

Just then a familiar voice said; "Hey, what are you wearing that stupid necklace for, you nutter?"

Melvina and Luna both turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It was Malfoy.

Before Melvina could answer, Malfoy saw that it was her and had gone tomato red. Muttering an apology, he walked swiftly to the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Melvina, frowning.

"Oh, haven't you noticed?" Luna said, smiling slightly. "He's very much in love with you."

Melvina laughed. "Oh, don't be daft, Luna! How can Malfoy be in love with _me_? He was unpleasant with me first time we met."

Luna shrugged. "He's probably trying to catch your attention."

Melvina shrugged, acting like she didn't really care, but her heart made a small leap of joy.

_Don't fool yourself_.

After the incident at breakfast, Melvina seemed to be seeing Malfoy everywhere. She wondered if she was getting paranoid with what Luna had said. To keep her mind off things, she'd often spend hours in the library, reading. One afternoon she headed over to the library which was deserted, until she reached her favourite spot. And guess who was sitting there? Malfoy.

She took a step back and he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hello." He said, and there wasn't any spite or arrogance in his voice.

Melvina blinked. "Hey."

She started to leave, but he called her back.

"Wait, sit here." He said, patting the empty chair beside him.

Melvina blinked again. Malfoy was being _nice_ to her?

Without thinking, she took the empty seat beside him. He turned back to his book, and amused expression on his face. Melvina looked at him for a second out of the corner of her eye, and then started to take her books out of her bag. Draco sighed.

"What?" Melvina asked, looking up.

His pale cheeks coloured up slightly. "Nothing… well actually, I wanted to say sorry. For how I acted when we first met." He looked her straight in the eye. She stared into his deep grey eyes, and she could see that he was being truthful.

"Ok… thanks."

He continued looking at her.

"Um, you're staring…"

"Oh! Sorry!" He blushed furiously.

"So… what's it like being in Gryffindor?"

Melvina nearly laughed. _Malfoy was trying to have polite conversation with her?_

"It's great. In my opinion, it's the best house to be in."

He frowned slightly, since he was a Slytherin at heart.

"What about you? Everything OK in Slytherin?"

His frown deepened, and he looked up.

"Yes, but… I…"

He looked confused and frustrated.

"When people from Slytherin walk down the corridor, it's like people automatically step away from us, like we're repellent or something. And people think that we're all bad… But I don't _know_ if I'm bad… This is what I've always been taught, since a really young age. My parents have always told me that _this_ is right, but I…" He trailed off into silence.

Melvina looked up, astounded to see tears pouring down Draco's face. She gently wiped away the tears with her hand, and put an arm around him.

"It's OK. You can tell me what's wrong."

He just shrugged, but then kissed her. Melvina had never been kissed before. It was wonderful. Just as she started to crave for more, he broke away, frowning.

"I've got to go." He stood up quickly and left the library.

Melvina felt like screaming.


	3. Chapter 3: Notes and Confusion

Melvina left the library quickly, and ran to lunch. Her heart was pounding and she was blushing furiously. Her first kiss! And with Draco Malfoy! She didn't know whether to be pleased or not. She knew none of her friends would approve of him… As she sat down at the Gryffindor table near Harry and the others, she suddenly thought about the way Draco had abruptly broken away and left. He had looked confused and a little… angry. Did that mean that he didn't like? Did she even like _him? _Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table where she quickly recognized Draco's glinting white-blond hair. He was laughing with those gorilla-like friends of his, Crabbe and Goyle. Melvina frowned. He seemed the same as usual, as if nothing had happened…

"What's wrong, Mel? You seem worried." Hermione suddenly asked.

Melvina turned back towards the Gryffindor table with a start.

"Uh! Nothing! I- I'm fine!" she responded quickly, blushing.

The subject was dropped, but Luna, who always seemed to perceive everything others didn't, suddenly asked; "You were staring at Draco Malfoy, weren't you?"

Melvina swallowed. Everyone turned to look at her, and she could feel her face burning.

"I don't know… Why would I be lookin' at Malfoy, anyway? It's not like… like were friends or anything."

Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"Whatever. Listen Harry, about the Quidditch match…"

And the boys launched into their own conversation.

Hermione was looking at Melvina, a smile playing across her lips while Luna was positively beaming at her.

"You were in the library this afternoon…"

"And?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just… reading."

"Right. Who was there with you?"

"No one! Seriously Luna, you think I was with Draco Malfoy? Don't be ridiculous!"

But Melvina was blushing furiously, and Hermione giggled.

"What happened?" the two girls squealed.

Melvina shrugged. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore and got up from the table.

"See you in Transfiguration." She muttered.

Melvina walked quickly towards the Gryffindor common room. Once there she decided to answer the letter her great-aunt had sent her. Aunt Delphine was a very old eccentric witch, with French roots. Ever since her parents, who had both been Aurors, had been killed by Voldemort, Delphine had taken care of Melvina. She was sometimes forgetful and stubborn, but Melvina loved her dearly. Melvina wrote and wrote, when she realized that lunch was over and that she was late for Transfiguration. She lept to her feet and sped towards the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall peered at her sternly over her spectacles.

" ! Could you please tell us all why you are late for my lesson?" she barked, as Melvina took her seat beside Luna.

Melvina blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. I- I lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again."

The teacher pursed her lips but continued her lecture.

"Where you seeing Draco?" Luna whispered.

Melvina blushed even more.

"No! I was writing to my aunt! Please shut up Luna, McGonagall's already mad at me!"

Luna smiled kindly. "It's OK, Mel. I don't really like Draco, but if he makes you happy, that's fine."

Melvina sighed in exasperation. "There's _nothing _going on with me and Draco Malfoy, OK?"

The two girls then turned back to their notes and the conversation was forgotten.

"What do we have now?" asked Melvina as they walked out of the Transfiguration classroom at the end of the lesson. Professor McGonagall had given them so much homework that Melvina knew it was going to be one of those weekends were she and Hermione bent over books in the Gryffindor common room and worked in total silence. Harry and Ron had tried studying with Melvina and Hermione, but as Ron put it, "It just got bloody annoying", so they proceeded to copy their work instead.

"We have Potions with the Slytherins." Harry said, sighing sadly.

Ron groaned. They all hated Snape the Potions master, since he always preferred the Slytherins and was generally in a foul mood.

"Oh!" Melvina said in surprise, making Hermione and Luna giggle.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…"

They walked down to the dungeons and Melvina scanned the Slytherin crowd, who were standing outside the classroom, waiting for the lesson to start. She spotted Draco and gulped. He was looking her way, but he didn't look pleased.

As they passed, Melvina squeaked a greeting. He looked confused, as if Ron had just run up to him and asked him to be best friends. Melvina felt humiliated as everyone stared after her.

"What did you say hi to Malfoy for?" Harry hissed.

Melvina shrugged. "I don't know…" she hissed back.

Hermione was looking at her sadly, as if someone had just died.

"It's OK. Boys are stupid…" she murmured soothingly.

Melvina glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? _There's nothing going on!"_

"Then why did you say hi?"

Melvina groaned in exasperation, just as the classroom doors opened and Snape beckoned them in.

During the lesson, Hermione and Luna kept shooting her curious glances, but Melvina tried to follow the lesson and keep it cool. On the inside though, she felt angry and betrayed. Why had Draco kissed her in the library and then ignore her when she greeted him? Was he that kind of boy? She couldn't help stealing glances at him every now and then. He seemed perfectly normal as he had at lunch, and was following Professor Snape word per word, jotting down everything. He suddenly looked up and stared staright at Melvina, giving her a small smile. Melvina returned the smile with a glare, but she felt a little better. A few moments later, a note dropped onto her desk. She picked it up, her fingers trembling and read it:

_Sorry about earlier, it's just that my friends can't really know about it, you know? _

She turned her head to see him grinning. She furiously scribbled a response:

_Oh, so you're ashamed? You kiss me in the library and then you ignore me? Nice logic you got there!_

She sent the note back to him, and she could see him frowning as he read. Soon Melvina was able to read his reply:

_I'm sorry! Look, we can meet in the library and stuff, but you know that a Slytherin and a Gr-_

The note was suddenly snatched from her hands. Melvina looked up at Snape, who was glaring at her,

"What have we here, March? Sending notes during class…"

He read the note quickly, a twisted smile spreading across his face.

_PLEASE DON"T READ IT OUT LOUD, _Melvina thought desperately. _PLEASE DON'T READ IT._

Snape looked at her, and as if he could read her mind, didn't read the note out to the class.

"Who sent this?" asked Snape, eyebrows raised.

Everyone looked around, and suddenly Draco lifted his hand.

" ?" Snape said, slight surprise in his voice.

"I sent the note to Melvian, professor. It's my fault…"

Snape smirked. "20 points from Gryffindor-"

"But professor!" she cried.

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "You answered to the note instead of ignoring it, March, and that deserves punishment."

Snape ripped the note into little shreds and went back to his lesson. Melvina glared at him angrily, with Draco chuckling in the background.


	4. Chapter 4: Families and Butterbeer

"Mum! Mum don't go..."Melvina murmured in her sleep. "Please mum, no!"

She suddenly snapped awake and looked around, realizing that she was in her four poster bed in Gryffindor tower. Her breathing returning to normal, she lay back down. It was late Saturday morning, and her dormitory was empty. She frowned to herself, remembering her dream. Her mother had been holding her, taking care of her, and then suddenly she was falling from her grasp, disappearing... She used to get nightmares about her parents frequently when she was younger, but she hadn't had one like this in a long time. She didn't remember them, since they had been killed when she was rather young, but she had seen pictures. Sighing, Melvina got out of bed, and crossed the dormitory to stand in front of the mirror. She stared into her slightly chubby and freckly thirteen year old face, noticing that her black hair was a mess and she was pale as a ghost. _Ugh, I look disgusting, _she thought. Sighing again, she picked up a brush and started to untangle her shoulder length mane. Quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she went down to the Great Hall. Since it was late, most students were gone, and the Gryffindor table was partly empty. Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, reading a copy of the Quibbler. She waved and smiled at Melvina, and hurried over.

"You got mail." She said, handing her an envelope with Melvina's name written on it.

Melvina took the envelope. "Thanks, Luna. I'll catch you later."

She opened the letter, which said:

_Dear Melvina,_

_I want to get to know you better. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade as soon as you can. I'll be waiting._

_Draco_

Forgetting her breakfast, she got up and raced up to Gryffindor tower, where she grabbed her bag and cloak, checking herself quickly in the mirror. That's why the castle was so empty; it was the first Hogsmeade visit! Sprinting through the grounds, she grabbed an empty carriage. She sat the journey out of breath and flushed, thinking about Draco. She had disliked him deeply until a few days ago, how could she change her mind about him so suddenly?

_Because he kissed you. _She thought. _He's probably using you._

She pushed the thought away as the carriage stopped. Hopping out, she had her first view of Hogsmeade. She longed to look at all the shops, but knew that Draco had already been waiting for a while. She walked to the out-skirts of town, and saw the Shrieking Shack, perched on a hill. She remembered Hermione had said that it was "the most haunted building in Britain", and she shivered slightly. What a strange place to meet.

As she neared the bottom of the hill, she could see Draco, who was sitting in the grass. He grinned when he saw her.

"You're a late sleeper, aren't you? I've been waiting for more than an hour!"

Melvina laughed. "So... what do you wanna' do?"

Draco shrugged, patting the ground beside him.

"Just talk. Sit down, will you?"

She sat beside him. They looked at each other for a moment, before they burst out laughing.

"Remember Snape..."

"His face, _priceless..._"

"At least he didn't read the note out loud..."

They were both suddenly silent.

"That would have been bad." Draco said awkwardly.

Melvina shrugged. "Why did you ask to meet me at the Shrieking Shack? You really don't want my friends to see me, do you?

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "We probably won't be interrupted here. Anyway, did I tell you that you look terrible today?" he added grinning and trying to change the subject.

Melvina huffed. "Well, not everybody can be great like the wonderful _Draco Malfoy..."_

He laughed. "At least you try..."

Melvina was suddenly serious.

"Why do you act like that with the Gryffindors? Why are you so mean to Harry? What did he ever do to you?"

Draco's face hardened. "What did Potter ever do to me? Everything! He- he thinks he's so great, running around the school breaking rules and getting away with it, because that mad-man Dumbledore _loves_ famous Harry Potter..." he said bitterly.

"You're jealous..."

He blushed. "Why would I be jealous of Potter and that Mudblood he hangs out with-"

Melvina held up her hand.

"_Don't you dare call Hermione a Mudblood." _She snarled, and Draco stopped ranting.

"Sorry." He mumbled, but he didn't sound it in the slightest.

Melvina bit her lip. "So- so what do you want to talk about?" she said weakly.

"Your family, and why you came to Hogwarts in your third year..."

"I don't want to talk about my family, Draco." She whispered, remembering the nightmare she had had earlier.

Draco looked a bit abashed at this, but persisted. " Please... OK, at l_east_ why you came here this year!"

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does! Please..."

"Fine! But only because you're such a pain in the ass!"

Draco smiled. "That's what I specialize in..."

"I- I came here in Third year, because- because my aunt is insane, Draco! OK? Happy?" she said, turning away from him.

He touched her arm. "What do you mean she's insane?"

"I mean that she wouldn't let me go to Hogswarts! As soon as I got my letter when I was 11, she locked me in our house and said that I wasn't going to set foot in that place, that it was dangerous for me! Dumbledore finally in stepped last summer and convinced her... She's been like this all my life. Ever since some spells went wrong... Used to scare me silly when I was younger, since anything could trigger her anger..."

Melvina sighed, and Draco squeezed her hand.

"What about your parents? Why do you have to live with your aunt?"

She sniffed. "Delphine's my _great_-aunt. And... and my parents are dead. They were both Aurors who were killed by Death Eaters."

Draco's eyes widened. "_Oh._ I-uh, didn't know. I'm sorry."

"S'OK. I just wished that Voldemort had never existed..."

Draco looked away shiftily, and there was shame in his eyes.

"What about you? Tell me about _your _family."

"Well, there's my mother, Narcissa, and... my father Lucius. He- he works at the Ministry..."

Draco stood up abruptly. "Let's- let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I heard it's nice..."

They walked side by side in silence.

"What's wrong, Draco? You look worried."

He looked at her and then looked away quickly.

"Nothing. Come on."

They entered the village and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. It was packed with students  
and Melvina saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table, looking nervous. She waved at them, and Hermione gave her a shaky smile.

"Find a table, I'm just going to say hi to Hermione." She told Draco, and walked over to them.

"Hey, Mel." Said Hermione. "Listen, I'd really like to talk to you, but now's really not the time..."

Ron coughed and Hermione. Suddenly, Melvina saw what the fuss was about.

"Merlin! Is that the Minister? With Hagrid and McGonagall? What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Sirius Black..." Ron muttered. "Could you please go back to your dear Draco, he's waiting for you."

Melvina glared at him. "He's actually quite nice Ron, once you get to know him-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ron interrupted.

Melvina stalked over to a small table in the corner where Draco was sitting.

"That's the Minister! I know him well actually, because father has connections at the Ministry. Maybe I should go say hello..." he said, bragging.

"Oh stop showing off, Draco. And anyway I don't think he's free at the moment."

Draco looked slightly hurt, but pushed a mug of butterbeer towards her.

"I got this, didn't know if you like it..."

Melvina softened. "Thanks, D. Sorry if I was a bit irritable... Ron made me mad."

"Stupid Weasley. His family's so poor-"

"Shut up, Draco! He's my friend! Let's hurry, I want to see Zonco's."

Draco smiled. "I like you, Mel. You actually don't think I'm a git." He said, leaning towards her.

She smiled back. "That depends..."

He laughed, and Melvina felt happier than she had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5: Whomping Willows & Arguments

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, looking at Draco.

The two teenagers were lying in the frost bitten grass, gazing up at the grey sky and ignoring the cold.

"Just... how you've been such a good friend to me over the past few weeks." He responded, his grey eyes twinkling.

Melvina returned the smile, but she felt her heart crumble a little bit.

_He only sees you as a friends,_ a voice inside her head told her. _He has more chances of dating Pansy Parkinson than _you. _You're not pretty enough, not good enough for Draco Malfoy._

She pushed the bitter thoughts away and looked at the cloudy sky so he couldn't see her disappointed expression.

Draco edged closer to her.

"You understand me, Mel. You see me for what I am." He said shyly.

"An idiot." she joked, grabbing his hand. He grinned, and didn't let go.

"I like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I like _like_ you."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You're... pretty." He blurted, his face turning scarlet.

"So you like me, sorry, "like _like_" me, just because you think I'm pretty. Well thanks a bunch, D." She said sarcastically, smiling.

Draco huffed.

"I'm confessing my love for you and you don't take me seriously. You're _never_ serious when I try to be- to be..."

"Romantic?" Melvina spluttered with laughter, and Draco blushed even more.

"Well, yeah. You're not making it easier, you know. Just as well I'm used to you..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, D. I like you too." She breathed, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Draco sat up.

"Damn it, Crabbe and Goyle! Come on, let's go!" he said, jumping up and pulling her along.

They had been evading people this way ever since the Hogsmeade visit, and Melvina found it ridiculous, because everyone noticed anyway. Ron kept giving Melvina disgusted looks at meals in the Great Hall and Hermione would smile every time Draco's name was mentioned and would bury her face in her book to hide her fit of giggles. They even sat together at Potions. But Draco insisted on fleeing whenever someone came near.

They ran, laughing and stumbling, not really looking where they were going, and finally stopped when they were both very out of breath. Draco's eyes gleamed as he smiled mischievously at Melvina and, without warning, he suddenly grabbed Melvina into a hug.

"Draco!" she squealed as they fell into the grass.

He laughed as he pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha'! See, I'm the strongest-"

Suddenly a large branch rammed Draco and sent him flying.

Melvina screamed, and suddenly she realized that they were in the clearing of the Whomping Willow. The only reason that she hadn't been hit was because she was lying flat on the ground. The tree was thrashing wildly around. A few feet away, Draco groaned. Edging slowly away from the hitting range of the tree, Melvina slithered over to him. Finally, when she was safe, she leaned over Draco and turned him over.

"D! Are you OK? Merlin, I'm sorry I should've known better..."

His nose was bleeding and his eyes were closed, but he was still groaning.

"Oh, shut up." Melvina scolded, lifting him up, and making him lean against her shoulder.

Slowly they made it up to the school. By then Draco had opened his eyes and was looking at Melvina blearily.

"That tree shouldn't be bloody allowed... My father will hear about this." He slurred.

"Shut it. I'm sure it's there for a reason."

All of a sudden Pansy Parkinson came over and started fawning over him.

"Oh, Draco, poor you! Are you OK?" she squealed annoyingly.

She glared at Melvina. "You, March, what did you do to him! I should take him to the hospital wing!"

Melvina glared back. "_I _didn't do _anything._ And no, I'm perfectly OK with taking him _myself, _thank you." She said primly, pushing past her.

When they finally made it to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled over, setting him down on a bed.

"The Whomping Willow, eh? What _were_ you doing around that thing?" she scolded, making the nosebleed stop with a wave of her wand. "Don't worry dear, he'll be fine by tomorrow morning, maybe a bit disorientated, but that's normal."

Melvina sat down in a chair beside Draco's as Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up.

"You're the strongest?" she joked, smiling weakly.

"Yup." He muttered back. "I noticed that you're rather jealous of Pansy Parkinson."

Melvina scowled and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Mel. She's not my type."

"Who's your type then?" asked Melvina, raising an eyebrow.

"You."

She laughed at him. "You're so corny, you know. You have the most _awful _pickup lines"

He smiled. "Well, they worked with you, didn't they?"

Outside, the first snowflakes began to fall.

It snowed heavily all night and Herbology was cancelled. To pass the free hour, Melvina went to visit Draco, who hadn't been discharged from the Hospital Wing yet.

"Hey, Mel." he murmured smiling, when she sat down next to his bed. "Couldn't stand to pass the morning without me?"

She shrugged coldly. "I dunno'."

Draco frowned. "Are you alright?"

"You tell me!" Melvina hissed. "Do you realize what you've done with Buckbeak? This morning Hermione said that Hagrid's going to have to face a trial all because you overreacted! How could you be so mean?"

Draco grimaced. "That bloody bird nearly chomped my arm off, and that oaf deserves what he got! I warned him that I'd tell my father, I suffered serious injuries!"

Melvina scoffed. "Oh, come off it, Draco. You just don't like Hagrid so you wanted an excuse to hold something against him! I thought you were better than that..."

"So what if I don't like him, it's obvious that he's a great big brute with no brains!" he retorted with a sneer.

Melvina jumped to her feet. "Shut up! Hagrid's a good person!"

"He should be sacked, he has no teaching skills-"

"_Is that a card from Pansy Parkinson?" _Melvina suddenly snarled, noticing the green card on Draco's bed-side table.

"Maybe..."

With an indignant huff, Melvina left the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomefrey glaring at her for making so much noise.


End file.
